


深渊的水影

by allinhole



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, alan&paul
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allinhole/pseuds/allinhole





	深渊的水影

Animus停稳车，一开门，闻到这一年的第一丝冬天。——午后，没有太阳，这很凄凉。  
云卷着铅灰吹过来，一个易拉罐，在钢铁般的窄路上跳。发出的声音微弱而铿锵。animus很想皱眉。但皱眉前一刻，他想起自己的座右铭是微笑。于是他勉强地微笑。  
最熟悉的，市井的残破的活跃的狭窄的。又是最陌生的，他的市井充满湿哒哒的地面，他从不认为泥泞是脏，因为同样的水，在缸里就是鱼的家园。在他的市井里，连易拉罐都裹着泥泞，你会忘掉它是薄脆金属。卖金鱼的师奶喜欢他——他喜欢卖金鱼的师奶，他们喜欢彼此合个影打个折说句不雅但无伤大雅的笑话。这么说很过分，但这些泼辣的女子，将童年般温馨日常的氛围和声音，都全然照搬进他的五十岁。熟悉，animus喜欢熟悉。  
而这里陌生。这里的市井干燥，这里的风干燥，这里铁灰地面和这里的铁灰楼房闸门都干燥。他走向那脉通往地下室的下坡。脚踏进闸门的界限之内前一刻，animus抬起头，看头顶上挂的铁牌，polar bear studio，一只白熊——灰蒙蒙的白熊。这块牌子仿佛摇摇欲坠。  
陌生。  
金鱼街上的店铺招牌也是这样摇摇欲坠，也是这样灰蒙蒙脏兮兮，本该熟悉才对。然而，然而在那里，招牌红红黄黄五颜六色。在这里，却是灰与白。  
陌生。  
看门的老大爷抬头看他一眼，又低下头。仿佛看他的报纸，或者马经，或者易经。  
陌生。

地下室里放眼望去都是停车场。这是一个谜，他为什么没有把车开下来。等会儿上去时肯定已经被超了牌照开了罚单。animus原地转了一圈，迷茫，视野中并没有什么studio。想问那个老大爷。  
哦，马经。  
Animus默默走开，迟疑着拣中一个方向，我先往这个方向找，不是的话在原路出来。他心说。  
“喂，”老大爷在身后叫住他，“你找那个studio啊？”  
“啊。”animus怔怔说。  
“这里，这里进去走到底，你就看到了。”  
后来animus意识到，他发呆的点在于，他无法判断，是大爷所指的方向更有价值，还是大爷备受岁月摧残的手指更有价值。后来他还意识到，大爷也许非常非常地习惯于，为步行下来的、一脸懵逼的、头发染过的、形迹可疑的陌生人指路。  
也许我的陌生，是人家的熟悉。也许。也许同理，我的熟悉也是别人的陌生。

这里走到底，铁门上贴了张纸，内有恶犬，画得很像。敲一敲铁门，没人开。animus把耳朵贴上去听，隐约有啸叫，隔着层层乌云听剧钢管，大概就是这么个意思。  
不该来的。animus心说。  
他大力敲门。仿佛一个鼓手。仿佛一个唱大戏的戏班里的锣。  
吉他声停了。animus赶紧把耳朵从门上移开，稍稍后退一点。  
pet来开了门。干燥的刘海盖了满脸，感觉这个人的脸上没有眼睛，脑后的长发直直地支棱，仿佛在跟他的高领外套较劲。  
animus鬼使神差就想，如果pet喝醉了，在停车场里走得迟疑些，看门老大爷可能会把他当成他那些形迹可疑的来访者，给他指工作室的方向。  
“早。关门。”pet说，说话间，他已瞬间移动到沙发上，往身上背吉他。  
没有乌云了，就在你耳朵边上剧钢管。但钢管上仿佛包着毛巾，或者电锯上包着毛巾。而你，站在乌云里面。沙发上一只身长至少一米六的老虎玩偶，瞪着你。

“我们先随便玩一玩，你唱吧。”pet坐在老虎身侧，被它挤得只半个屁股挨沙发。这诡异的坐姿，令他浑身的肌肉都有某种紧绷，仿佛举着半米长的不断晃动还嗡嗡鸣响的电锯，雕刻一块手工香皂。  
animus张口，没有声音，一句歌词都没想起来。  
琴声兀自持续。错过拍了。animus知道。乐手是一种截然不同的物种，他们在地下室上班，他们在云端上睡觉，他们专长下凡拯救车祸现场。前奏轰轰地前进，把方才昭示的进站口变成只不过是，飞驰的火车窗外无数棵树中的一棵。很快pet琴声又隆重地张开，另一扇门。  
又错过拍了，又一次。  
pet皱眉，抬头，终于正眼看了animus一眼。  
“怎么了？”  
“这就开始录了？”  
“不然呢？要不你脱个衣服，打个边炉，再开个会？现在没开录音，先唱一唱。”  
几乎要脱口而出，你一点也没变。两年前两次合作，也是这样粗鲁……直接……莫名其妙的好笑。但animus想起了他的座右铭，开心是一天，不开心也是一天。于是他没说话，微笑。自己都觉得很像一种傻笑。  
pet只看到了傻笑，眉毛拧得更紧，“莫非你没有收到歌词？我拿给你”说着他起身，胸前还挂着吉他就往前走。  
“我有，我有。”  
pet转回身。如果人是一根火柴，那么现在涂了磷的发梢就已经开始冒烟。如果人是火柴，如果人就这样亲眼看到，所有人都是火柴，苏格拉底是人，所以苏格拉底也是火柴。所以罗先生也是火柴——  
“但这样我唱不了，你有没有冰水？”  
animus眼看着pet摸一把头发，发梢上虚拟的火星被他的大手拍落。  
然后他往冰柜走，脚步轻捷，仿佛那把吉他、甚至邋遢的发型，都没有丝毫重量。开门，拿出来一个易拉罐，往animus身前的茶几上一拍。  
这茶几是个大箱子，大到足够装进去三把吉他，或者一个人，或者两个——取决于体重。这“冰水”，是一瓶红牛。街上那个易拉罐却不是，那是更为冷感的，碧绿的雪碧。  
“我不喝有味道的饮料。清水，冰的，有吗？”  
pet只觉火气噌地一声就往上冒。animus直视他，灼灼的眼睛，冰一样的眼睛。火一样的眼睛。  
心里有个声音在朗诵座右铭，笑看人生，多谢多谢。他一挥手，把那个见了鬼的铭和那瓶红牛都推远一点。“你不会唱歌，不怪你，但唱歌前不能喝甜的，就好像如果你手上都是番茄酱，你还能不能弹吉他？”  
番茄酱？？  
pet站直身子，脑子里盘旋着一些乱蚊。一杯白酒，里面混了酱油、醋、胡椒粉，和伙伴们一人一口，镜头就去捉他们难喝到皱起的脸，那时他觉得无聊至极，觉得受到冒犯。人进化千百万年，为的无非是爬到食物链的顶端，可以亲自调制搞怪饮料捉弄伙伴——而不是受别人捉弄。一些乱蚊。梨园子弟穿上一身反光镜般奇装异服，pet不喜“梨园”趣味，但那一身浮夸俗气，却令一缕仙音，在那一刻抓紧他的心。pet就摇摇头，手指按在琴弦上抹过。起了茧子，不觉得痛。用力按下去。终于，觉得痛。手指连着心，秋意浓，怀里的木头饱尝他的热汗。  
pet瞄一眼还挨在红牛易拉罐边的自己的手，清爽，没有番茄酱。  
又瞄一眼animus的眼睛，干燥。没有笑容。没有笑容，也许离他本人很远，却好像离这里很近。好像只要一个人“会唱歌”，那就离这里很近、就能填进这里最为中心处的黑洞。  
“唉。”  
他转身去捡一只干净的杯子，往里面斟满热水壶里放凉的水，端着它走近冰柜，开门，放进去。  
把一只灰犀牛放进冰箱，需要几个步骤？  
一只手从背后搭上肩，pet回头。animus按着他的肩，把他往边上推。骨肉停匀的身体，取代清瘦的身体，站到冰柜正前方。animus探手到一杯清水和一排红牛的后面，精确抓取那瓶二锅头，拿出来。  
像用两块钱从游乐场里吊出一个娃娃。

闷下去一口，琴声像一把星火，撒满咽喉。  
死，意味着什么？  
——意味着一个问题，你是要钱，还是要命？  
其实这个问题没有意义，因为它看上去是一个选择，事实上却不是选择。因为如果不要命，那么也没法要钱。

“我收费很贵的。”pet跟animus说。  
Pet跟很多人说过很多次这句话。第一次是跟唱片公司的老板说，老板来猎头，打着边炉谈条件，pet就说，我很贵的。当时还不是他的老板的老板，就歪歪头。pet又说，我也知道，你也不容易，这么多廉价盗版免费下载，你是什么老板啊，你是不是搞慈善的。老板就笑。enlightened boss。  
那时pet相信一种，“心态年轻”，多看看积极的一面，多看看形容词。啊，美丽的、五彩斑斓的形容词。不要在意灰扑扑的名词，如无必要，无需实体。  
老板就说，pet兄，上道。然后又说，那你觉得怎么办呢。  
pet就说，那把别的歌手的制作给我啊。  
“但你又很贵。”  
“是啊，钱不是直接问你收，你管那么多？”  
“但我买台电脑，把谱打进去，不是也差不多？”  
pet笑笑。有某种声音，在他耳边说话。走吧，走吧，不如归去。这声音令他落泪。时间无声地模糊，随之一起模糊的，还有我们，还有我们的记忆力。有一部分的他——理智的部分，告诉他这声音是来自内心、这声音是自己的声音。而另一部分的他——模糊的部分、流失的部分，只是简单地，认出这个声音。  
非常清晰、非常具体，非常恐怖。这声音是死去的友人。他的工作室、他的家、他的心，像埋地雷一样埋了四散的这个友人。有时将它播放出声，总是豪迈而温柔，甜润。但如果不播放出声，这声音却胆怯而阴郁，迷狂，仿佛雨夜那个屠夫再临他潮湿的眼前。那个声音就在他耳边诅咒：要钱还是要命？如果要钱，就会没命。  
他就在噩梦里被电击、心肺复苏。在噩梦里知道这是一个噩梦，只要醒来就能复活，那么你就醒来，你就醒来，你就醒来，但——  
“要不这样吧……”  
pet猝然抬头。我还醒着。  
老板隔着火锅的雾气在对面微笑，“要不这样，我有机会就帮你打个广告，跟那些歌手说你不用假的糊弄，你玩真的乐器，玩真的音乐。但谁肯出钱请你，我可不敢包。看你的造化，看人家的品味。”

就是这么简单，pet跟animus说，“我很贵的。”  
“你怎么能这么说话呢？你这样讲，能有几个人找你？”  
pet意识到，那个声音又要来了，不如归去，为了你的小命。肯定又要来了，又会是一番噩梦。惯了，老吃老做三进三出，他心想，不要再来电击我。他几乎就要站起身，跟火锅对面这张微笑说拜拜。  
“你应该先说，你做的音乐好，有品位的人自然懂。”  
pet笑笑，几乎要脱口而出，校长怎么抢老板的台词。  
animus无视他的笑，只是接着说，“然后你再跟人家说，若是唱片品质不好，也就卖这一张，赚一笔钱，眼下这个情况，也赚不了太多，然后就要去找下一份工作了。若是品质好，但没人识货，那少赚一张的钱；但若运气好有人识货有人买，就能再出第二张，到时还能继续找你，你还会给打个折，然后还能有第三张第四张更多张。输只输付你一次的工钱，万一赢了，那可就发达了。”  
话说完后又过好几秒，pet才停了笑从桌上撑起身子，“你是不是做过推销员啊？”  
animus也笑，哈哈大笑。  
pet却心里一绞——那个时时劝阻他的、折磨他的、笑话他的、最终又总是扶助他的声音，也在他纯然想象的空间里大笑。  
大笑着说，我也做过推销员啊。你看你说不过他，你以前也说不过我。这声音大笑着又说，pet你看，animus笑，是用嘴笑，有声音；而你笑起来，是用眼睛笑，有弯弯的形状。

那天他们握了手，然后喝了酒。pet醉了，animus没醉。  
animus很清醒地笑，你说得好像很能喝似的，居然这就不行了？  
pet没有回答。醉里想要醒来，并不比梦里想要醒来容易。梦里醉里，他只是突然想，幻听中的友人说得很对，animus是一个用嘴笑的人。而我，我是用眼睛笑的吗？为什么这种说法很像性骚扰？幻想一个死去的友人对自己性骚扰，这种事是不是需要对恋爱对象忏悔？想着想着，pet觉得好笑，醉里刻意咧开嘴笑出声。  
animus看着他，笑声停了，目光变得非常冷。非常冷。  
很奇怪那天窗外有烟花。鉴于我们都在不断变得模糊、时间也在不断变得模糊，就不必追究，烟花是由于新的一年到来，还是由于旧的历史回归。  
烟花就只是烟花。point在于，你以为红色是暖色、蓝色是冷色，但其实蓝色的火，比红色的火更热。  
animus举起他的红酒杯，从红里看自己的目光。目光是冰冷的蓝。  
于是animus去拿pet喝剩的那点白酒，一饮而尽。  
啊，烟花。烟花盛开、散开。人间迷惑的好品味，花钱买燃烧。

后来醒了。  
animus在录完《自由人》后轻轻说，你自己唱一遍吧。  
pet低着头，又摇头，“其实我不太会唱歌，弹吉他感觉更好些。”  
“你可以的，刚才我听到了，你是会唱歌的。”  
pet依然低着头。很久以前，父亲就喜欢大放厥词品评，这个歌手不懂唱歌，要说唱歌，还是得听另一个的。pet有时赞同，有时反对，有时则没听懂，但无论如何，他喜欢这种论断——这种语气。后来友人以非常类似的语气论断说，pet来唱这首，你可以的，我知道你。后来友人成了他的幻听，他自己的声音的一部分，便不再论断“你可以”。因为人很难毫无障碍地这样夸自己。  
“来呀，你懂唱歌，我知道。”animus催道。  
“我快要跟公司解约了。”pet抬起头。他真的很想像一个推销员一样解释一下，解约可能是因为，自己真的没有做过推销员，他的青年打工之旅，是在婚庆公司，专事吞下婚姻仪式里的俗气、反刍后吐出爱情瞬间里的光辉。——于是，于是他就没有解释。有时人生就是会碰到这种死循环。  
“哦。”  
pet扫弦，高歌。高高地抬着高傲的头。  
要钱还是要命？只要不再感到肚饿，无不必的枷锁。  
animus走前拍一拍pet的肩，以后再合作。  
烟花之美，美在花钱买它散。散之美，美在搏命令它燃。  
自由，是什么？  
pet做梦也想不到，在若干年后他脑中缠绕的会是，如果一个人有自己的声音，同时他听得到别人的声音——有喉咙，还有耳朵，可以自发打开耳朵的开关、调节喉咙的频率，令旋律和谐，令节奏交错。若干年后论及自由，他想的全是这些。  
而在世纪的转折点上——pet想的却是，只要不觉肚饿，就能飞得很远，自由是追求远方，是不停留于任何一刻，哪怕它再美。  
不停留于任何一刻，哪怕再美。令人落泪，交着新朋友。  
animus也想不到，若干年后他只是介意，你可以不再去登山、滑雪、你可以不再受山下的猪排鸡髀小馆子欢迎，但你依然可以去随便哪一个室内，在跑步机上吹到冰川的风，下了跑步机你还有胃口吃掉一只大闸蟹，这叫自由。很内圣，听起来很吓人。  
而在世纪的转折点上，animus想的却是，我喜欢什么，就做什么。自由是银行里有仿佛足够的钱，胃里有仿佛足够的蛋糕，就能让鞋尖踩界。  
会担心界限之外没有爱。令人恐慌，所以呼朋引伴。

总的来说，缺什么想什么，想多了你就是专家。关于安全感，animus是大师，他像囤积蛋糕一样囤积朋友。他知道谁是安全感的批发商。比如——“你做什么我都喜欢，我无条件喜欢你喜欢的东西，因为我喜欢你”，为了表示诚意，偏偏你做出迷惑行为时，他往衣服上写你的名字，i love animus。不要写出love，画一颗心代替，就像i love hk、i love paris那种。爱你，就像爱hk和爱paris那样的爱法。  
“有请一位男仔，他唱歌唱得很好！”  
喂，你去巴黎卖过艺吗？在圣心教堂的台阶下歌颂一生中的最爱——一个黑人小哥爬上惊人高杆，在上面凭臂力让身体与大地平行，如果他摔下来了会把你的脑袋砸扁。你去巴黎卖过艺吗？如果你爱巴黎，如果你爱香港。你有没有爱你此生客居的城市，爱到了在它岌岌可危的辉煌之下卖艺的程度？  
如真，hacker美丽地高歌，如假。  
一曲终了，游客们欢呼鼓掌。animus有一刻恍惚，值得鼓掌的是这精彩的高空杂技，还是大娱乐家保住了他的小命。如果杂技大师真的从高杆上掉下来、砸死了卖唱的吟游者，人群中会不会因此分离出一个圣人，转身走上那座山。再也不回来。  
animus把舞台留给hacker，他沿一条向下的路返回后台——去换一件更为浮夸的衫。  
比亮晶晶的i love animus更加浮夸。

pet沿一条向上的路返回舞台。怀里搂着吉他，浑身散发声音。吉他上写他自己名字的首字母大写，pet的P；胳膊上画他自己的生肖，龙。很可怕，中二病。舞台对面那条对称的向上的路，一起走上来的还有他的朋友。  
两年前pet告别一些老朋友，当时老朋友间达成共识，我们都需要自由，是朋友就成全和守望彼此的自由。朋友们都会叹，pet是心直口快有啥说啥的人，像一只宠物狗，爱你就摇着尾巴热烈欢迎你回家，pet从不隐藏他的爱意。  
但pet自己却知道，他懂隐藏，懂虚伪，最诚的人对待自身，总是最伪。——事在人为，白羊座的座右铭。比方说，守望以距离为前提，念念不忘以一去不返为前提。如果认为这前提太消极，那就只强调那些积极的结论。片面的事在人为，他咽下前提，是朋友就分担我胃里的这块铅。直到朋友间再也无力忍受彼此。  
旧朋友分离后并不知道接下来该做什么，pet也不知道，分离前也不知道，这些年一贯如此，冷酷地俯下身摸着深渊里的石头过河。也不是“过河”，沿着河流走，这样说更准确。好长的路。冰冷的水浸透小狐狸的如火皮毛。有时pet探出头换一口气，然后又一头扎进水里。他不怜悯这样的自己，也不怜悯这样的老友。  
pet只想片面地在意今年的新朋友。

新朋友很烦诶，跟旧朋友一样烦。joker哐哐地秀他的吉他绝技，有时pet鬼使神差想，每个鼓手的本质都是吉他手，每低音吉他手、每个歌手的本质也是吉他手，反正吉他是万事万物的本源与根据。然后他就想起另一个鼓手，属于遥远的过去，那个人在学唱歌，那个人很聪明，那个人在学吉他。  
——不，算了。pet摇头，跑开老远，跑到舞台的边缘独奏。人不想摆脱他的友人，但有时候，人真的有可能非常想忘掉他的过去。  
新朋友好烦，跟自己一样烦。跟自己一样没有记忆、没有脑子。joker用怪声怪吼打发他不记得歌词甚至不清楚旋律的那句。animus有一瞬的恼火。不恼别人，恼自己。也不是恼自己记不住歌词，而是恼自己毕竟还是会为记不住歌词而苦恼。joker看上去就一点也不苦恼，怪叫完很开心地笑，接着摆弄他的吉他，生产更多的怪叫。轻盈，轻盈。  
轻盈的人，在教堂面前表演高空凌空平躺与旋转。  
新朋友轻盈。而pet沉重。他飞远后，又跑回来，留恋这里的一句模糊。  
animus凑到pet耳边，在震耳欲聋的器乐咆哮中，祭出肉体的最大音量，打一点点提前量，给pet提词。  
pet也略弯腰，侧头，仔细倾听，勉为其难理解这模糊语句的意思，或者没听懂意思，但无论如何，他复读他所听到的。  
后来出碟，animus去看剪辑，见到这段咬耳朵，有一瞬间理解和原谅pet的古怪脾气：一个诗人，在巨大的噪音里倾听、破译、传达，这寂静之声。人的注意力就这么多脑容量就这么大，也许人很难在同时进行这三项操作之余，还匀出精神控制自己的脾气。他心里叹，唉。唉。  
然后有一瞬间幻觉。耳聋目盲的好脾气圣人，为什么不吻那个耳朵？

pet后退跳开几步，远离animus的话筒，台上还放了个属于他的话筒。分给pet独唱的部分结束。合唱的部分，词很简单。很荒谬。无需提示。  
pet信口开河乱唱，为了耳边远离的高温和气息，他说，animus，animus，你会不会为我停留？你会不会为我停留？  
animus先惊，后笑。你会不会为我停留？  
他听到这句话，pet喊着他的名字追问他。不会有回答。  
就好像hacker在他的名字边画上一颗心，不会有回答。  
你知不知道你想让什么停留？你知不知道，你想让一些东西停留？  
你知不知道你想爱什么？你知不知道你想爱一些东西？

都不必说了，这不是针对谁，而是这里的所有人：高空杂耍的先知小丑、街头卖艺的偷心黑客、迎来送往的空巢宠物、物化骑士的伟大女性，在座所有人，都是痴狂。  
健仔在山顶独奏，希望痛苦的众生都找到各自坐骑。animus在山下往上看、指点痴人们也往上看，看到神仙骑着他的飞马离开。  
我知道真理，我爱你，我想念你，我的食物和安慰。人们依然痴狂，错失神仙，却不知道这种错失，或不认为这值得遗憾。

tbc.


End file.
